whirledsfandomcom-20200214-history
Create Avatars
Create Avatars Whirled avatars are animated characters that represent the personality, mood or style of the owner to the Whirled at large. Custom avatars are easy to make with the right tools, and let you create a truly unique appearance for yourself or sell your creations to the eager masses. Follow the tutorials below for both step-by-step guides to the basics of avatar creation and helpful techniques for more advanced creators. Some avatars have "actions" and "states" that make chatting more fun! Getting Started The simplest way to make your own unique avatar is to buy a remixable avatar. If you want to try your hand at some programming, you can make avatars either in Adobe Flash CS3+ or in standalone Actionscript 3.0. Simple Avatar | Advanced Avatar | Configurable Techniques | Remixing Techniques | Freestyle Techniques Adobe Flash CS3/CS4/CS5/CS6 Adobe Flash CS3+ is the tool that Three Rings' Whirled art department uses to make avatars. You can work from our pre-coded templates or create entire avatars from scratch. Adobe Flash CS5/CS6 is a newer version of the software, and can also be used. (Adobe's Flash page) ActionScript 3.0 Standalone Actionscript 3.0 is targeted more at programmers. But don't be scared, just follow our tutorial! (A major plus of AS3 is that it's FREE!) Simple AS3 Avatar Tutorial Tutorials *Using Adobe Flash CS3 to build games *Setting up your programming environment *Hello Whirled: making your first program in AS3 *Avatar tutorials Other Useful Information *List of bases‎ - use various base files as resources *List of AVRG Avatar States - create avatars compatible with your favorite AVR games! *Whirled Builders *Whirled Coders *Whirled Avatar Tutorial on deviantART.com, by Obaba *MovieClipBody.as *Content_copying_and_derivation - Explains what materials by others you can and cannot use. Documentation Whirled APIs *Whirled ASdocs which contains the all important AvatarControl *Avatar creation FAQ AS3 References *http://livedocs.adobe.com/flash/9.0/ActionScriptLangRefV3/ *http://labs.adobe.com/wiki/index.php/ActionScript_3 There are also numerous paper books available on the subject. Upload! Once you are done creating an Avatar, you should upload it to Whirled! #Choose Stuff → Avatars to see the avatars you own. #Scroll down to the "How do I get stuff?" section. #Click the Upload... button to get the avatar uploading interface.Click on the Name field and enter a name for your avatar. #Click Browse in Avatar Media and find the SWF file for your avatar or image file to be converted into a bouncing image avatar. #Click Browse in Thumbnail Media and find the bitmap (png, jpg or gif) file for your avatar's icon. (max. 80x60) #Click on the Description field and enter a description of your avatar. This is only required if you plan to sell it in the shop. #Confirm that you own the copyrights to the item or have authorization to upload it. #After the avatar media has finished uploading, an icon will show up. You can then click on Save to put your avatar in your inventory for use. Sell! #Choose Stuff → Avatars to see the avatars you own. #Click the name or icon of the avatar you want to list in the shop. #Click the List Item button to bring up the shop listing interface. *''Item Description:'' The listed text will appear in the shop on the item's details page. *''Initial Rating:'' The initial rating you give your item will determine the minimum pricing and listing fee. Read about it in detail here. *''Branding:'' You can sell the item under a brand in order to share profits with all of the brand shareholders. This is for use with group creation projects. Read about it in detail here. *''Attribution:'' You can also attribute your item, giving credit for the original work. This will affect your listing currency and minimum price. Read about it in detail here. *''Strategy:'' This setting determines the item pricing strategy. The options are Hidden, Manual (default), Escalate, and Limited Edition. Each option is described to the right when selected. *''Sales Target:'' This field appears only when Escalate or Limited Edition option selected for Strategy. *''Currency:'' This lets you choose to list your item for coins (creators receive coins) or bars (creators receive bling). *''Cost:'' This number determines the initial cost of your listed avatar. *Click List it! to add your avatar in the shop, ready for purchase. *You can learn more about listing items by reading the list article which includes information on what is and is not allowed.